Farmed
Farmed & Dangerous is the sixth episode of the third season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the thirty-fourth overall. Premise The kids visit the Secret Six puppies on their farm... only to discover it's being haunted by the Demon Farmer. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Secret Six ** Maize ** Knox ** Flax ** Bling-Bling ** 14-Karat ** Jingle * Mr. B * Jonas Sulk * Frida Flora Villains: * Demon Farmer * Farmer P. * Neville Poppenbacher Other characters: * Crissie * Horse * Pigs * Farmer Terwilliger Locations * Mr. B's Farm Objects * Dog bowls * Farmer P.'s lantern * Projector screen * Projector * Pretzel * Fred's wristwatch * Fred's flashlight * Velma's flashlight * Daphne's flashlight * Milk * Eggs * Popcorn * Poppenbacher's Popcorn * Doggy bags Vehicles * Go-tractor * The Mystery Machine * Egg making machine * Go-plow * Frida Flora's pick-up truck Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * The gang previously met Mr. B, Crissie and the Secret Six in Homeward Hound. Notes/trivia * The title of the episode parodies the quote, "armed and dangerous". * There are three scenes that show Fred's cowardice opposed to his usual brave, headstrong demeanor; the first time when Farmer P. comes out from the shadows to greet them in the Mystery Machine, the second time when the puppies catch him by surprise and jump on him, and the third time when he did want the glass of warm milk that Farmer P. offered him and the girls before telling them the story of how Farmer Terwilliger became the Demon Farmer. * Frida Flora likely stopped trying to gain custody of the Secret Six after the Demon Framer was captured, since she no longer had evidence of them being in any danger, which meant her court order was no longer valid, and taking the puppies away would legally be considered stealing. Cultural references * The name Neville Poppenbacher parodies Orville Redenbacher, an iconic character for a popcorn brand. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the Demon Farmer towers over Scooby and the Secret Six, the lower spot on Scooby's left leg is brown. * As Shaggy tilts his head from looking at Velma talking about the beneath the farm not being a burial site then looking the Secret Six running to hidden door, the frame of Shaggy's eyes looking at Velma is still kept in the new frame, giving Shaggy two pair eyes. * During the Mystery Machine and the demon tractor's face off, the Mystery Machine's front tire changed from green to orange. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Clearly, the stolen tractor Jonas referred to was stolen by Farmer P. to use as the Demon Farmer, but the gang only consider Jonas's plow. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 9 - Route Scary Six DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 6, 2006. This episode was called Demon Farmer: Farmed and Dangerous. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 3rd Season DVD set released released by Warner Home Video on January 8, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 3 episodes